Haunted3
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Katherine haunt's and torment's Elena in every possible way she can. While Elena gets even closer to Damon, can he protect her from his ex lover or will an old flame ignite?
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I do not own these characters or The Vampire Diaries.

Story title: Haunted.

About: Elena is haunted by Katherine, the woman of Stefan and Damon's past. But is she really just the past? Or is she the future?

Enjoy! Review!

XxX

Prologue...

_Elena Gilbert was shaking, her skin was cold, and her eyes were bloodshot. Elena had been driven mad, drove crazy. So crazy that she hurt everyone she loved in every way possible. The voice made her kill, hate, and become a monster. She became the person that she looked alike. The selfish bitch that tore apart lives. Elena Gilbert was drove to the death by Katherine Pierce. 3._


	2. New Life, Same town

It's been almost two years since Elena Gilbert had been back to Mystic Falls, Elena was now seventeen, and she was way more mature and no longer broken as she used to be, but it was just an act. It was summer in Mystic Falls, the birds were chirping, the flowers smelt better than they looked. Elena frowned, even though nature was beautiful, she still frowned, and felt broken and empty. Elena grabbed her suitecase and made her way up to her aunt Jenna's house. Elena knew her life would change when she opened that door. She opened it and was met by a smiling face.

''Elena!'' Jenna said, as she threw her arms around her.

''Jenna, hi.'' Elena said, trying to smile.

''Where's Jeremy?'' Jenna asked.

''He is getting his stuff together, he should be right here.'' Elena said. Soon enough Elena's brother Jeremy walked up.

''Hey, kiddo.'' Jenna said, as she pulled Jeremy into a hug. Jeremy kept that frown on his face, and pushed past Jenna.

''It's nothing aganist you, he's always like that.'' Elena said.

''I know. You want something to eat?'' Jenna said as she pulled Elena into the house.

XxX

Elena made her room feel as comfty as it should. Now she was just trying to enjoy life.

''Oh, Elena. School tommorow.'' Jenna said, as she knocked on the door. Elena nodded, and as Jenna walked away, Elena realized that tommorow she was going to face the world, she was going to be Elena Gilbert again. Guess it's about time she tryed to find herself, and the best way to do that is to pick up the pieces at Mystic Fall's high.


	3. Caroline

That next day Elena got up, got dressed, and drove to the High School. In no time she found herself facing the brick school and soon forcing herself to push thruh the glass doors.

Then she was met by a person at the office. ''Hello,'' Elena greeted. Making the woman look up from the thousands of papers scattered on her desk.

''Yes? Can I help you with something?'' She asked.

Elena forced a thin line, that was supposed to look like a smile. ''Yes, please. My aunt called yesterday. I moved away two years ago and transfered schools, now I'm transfering back if I can.'' She explained.

The woman looked confused. Elena sighed. ''Let me try this again. I'm Elena Gilbert.'' She stated.

The woman's eyes widened. ''Ah! Miss Gilbert. Of course your transfered. Go on to your old classes and I will take care of the rest.'' She said. Already bowing down to Elena.

Elena frowned. ''Thanks,'' She muttered. She hated doing that, but sometimes she had to.

She walked thruh the familar halls and was stunned when a familar yet distant face came up to her. ''Elena!'' The girl screeched.

When she said that all the students that were walking in the crowded halls turned around to look at who she was gawking at. ''Elena, Elena, Elena. You come back and you don't even tell me? Did get highlights? Nice tan. Does Bonnie know?'' The girl was, excitingly.

''Caroline, slow down.'' Elena said. ''Now let me see if I can answer those million questions you threw at me. Yes, no. Does Bonnie know what? That I have a tan?'' She asked.

Caroline tryed to smile. ''No, does she know that your back?'' Caroline repharsed.

Elena frowned and looked down. ''No, she doesn't,'' She said.

Caroline's frown slowly shifted into a wide smile. ''Well, I think it's our job to inform Miss Bonnie.'' She said, pulling Elena along despite her protests.


	4. Oh, snap!

As Caroline pulled Elena into the Modern History classroom, Elena took notice of some familar faces; Matt, Tyler, and of course, Bonnie.

''Bonnie!'' Caroline yelled.

Bonnie reluctantly turned to look at Caroline. ''Caroline, I told you for the last time-'' Bonnie started but stopped when she took notice of the very familar girl standing aside Caroline.

Bonnie stared in shock. ''Elena?'' Bonnie asked herself.

Elena almost cried. ''Yeah, Bonnie. I'm back.'' Elena said.

XxX

Unfortunately, Elena and Bonnie had to stop thier conversation because the bell rang, luckily Elena's next class was with Caroline.

''Wow, this place hasn't changed much at all.'' Elena said.

Caroline sighed as she observed as well. ''Not really, I never noticed.'' Caroline said.

Elena smirked. ''You've never observed.'' Elena noted.

Caroline nodded-agreeing with her easily. ''Hey! That sign wasn't there before.'' Caroline said.

Elena looked up at the ''beware-the wolves are coming to get'cha.'' poster, and she scoffed. ''Who came up with the slogan?'' She asked.

Caroline's face fell. ''Me,'' She said softly.

Elena's face softened. ''I'm sorry, Caroline,'' She said as she rubbed Caroline's forearm soothingly.

Caroline pulled away. ''Nice act, for a while there I thought you changed, but your the same ole insensitive Elena Gilbert. Everyone still bow down to you, princess?'' Caroline said as she marched into the classroom. Elena kept up the pace.

_Great, first friggin' day of school and Caroline is already pissed at me! _Elena thought. Elena took her seat which was beside Caroline, Caroline pretended to be entangled in a conversation that didn't even involve her.

''Caroline!'' Elena whisper yelled.

Caroline reluctantly turned to look at her. ''I didn't come back for the throne, Caroline. You can have it all for all I care. And I'm not insensitive, I just had a moment.'' Elena explained.

Caroline's eyebrows arched together in confusion. ''You _don't_ want popularity?'' Caroline questioned, almost shocked to death.

Elena rolled her eyes inside. ''Hell no,'' She muttered.

Then Mr. Tanner came in and interuppted thier conversation, Elena doodled on her notebook and then she saw the most beautiful man ever walk into the classroom. Her heart started beating faster in the silence, and that's all she could hear aside from muted and distorted voices, her breathing was slowing then getting faster each second.

Then he sat beside her and threw a twisted smirk her way. ''Mind if I sit here?'' He asked.

Elena-breathlessly shook her head. He chuckled at her behavior and she blushed. ''OK, class,'' Mr. Tanner said, clapping loudly and scaring the hell out of Elena. ''Pass these books to everyone, Miss Forbes. You get to keep these for the rest of the year.'' He announced, but Elena wasn't listening right now.

Caroline passed all the books around and accidently left Elena without one. Elena groaned and was about to raise her hand when she saw a book being placed upon her desk. She looked over to see that the beautiful boy did it.

Elena smiled. ''What about you?'' She asked.

He smirked. ''We'll..._share_,'' He said, sexily.

Elena blushed, again. When Mr. Tanner told everyone to grab a partner, the beautiful boy immediatly moved his desk close to hers. ''Mind?'' He asked.

She shook her head, looking down. Trying not to be obvious, as if she wasn't obvious enough. ''Open your book to page 799.'' Mr. Tanner commanded.

Elena obeyed. The beautiful boy leaned closer to read, Elena was almost blinded by his wonderful musk. _Focus, Elena! _The voice inside her head commanded.

''Now, boys vs. girls. Girls get on the left side, boys on the right.'' Mr. Tanner demanded.

Elena moved over to sit next to Caroline and Nicole Richards. Elena eyed the beautiul boy. ''Um, Caroline. Who is he?'' Elena asked.

Caroline looked to see who Elena was talking about, and once she did she had a smirk on her face. ''Damon Salvatore, he moved here right after you left.'' Caroline said.

Elena nodded in interest. ''So, does he have a girlfriend?'' Elena asked, nonchantly.

Caroline smiled. ''No, but I'm sure he will soon enough.'' She said as she nudged Elena in the side of the stomach.

Elena looked to see Damon smirking at her from the other side of the room.

xXx

Elena was walking down the hallway when she saw Bonnie, she ran up to her and smiled.

''Hey!'' She said happily.

Bonnie smiled. ''Hey! What's up?'' She asked.

Elena smiled widely. ''Well, I think I might have a guy.'' Elena said.

Bonnie smiled. ''You little troublemaker, it's the first day of school and you already have a boyfriend!'' Bonnie said.

Elena held up her finger. ''Not a boyfriend yet.'' Elena said, as Bonnie giggled.

''Well, who is the lucky guy?'' Bonnie asked.

Elena smiled even more. ''Damon Salvatore,'' She said.

Bonnie's smile and perkiness quickly faded. ''Bonnie? What is it?'' Elena asked, worried.

Bonnie gave her a strange look. ''Stay away from him. I'm warning you, Elena. If he gets to know he will snap your pretty little neck before you even know it or better yet use your weaknesses and secrets against you.'' Bonnie warned, as she quickly walked away. Elena was left with confusion by her side.


End file.
